


when'd this become a mortal home?

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Series: winterhawk bingo 2 electric boogaloo [1]
Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Chaos and Bisexuality, F/M, Mild Blood, Mishmash of Canon, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Seduction, and established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: “How long have you two known each other?”“A while.” Bobbi responded, spooking Bucky as she came up right behind him.He just turned and appraised her with a spy’s eye but she just raised an eyebrow at him. They were exactly the same height and he could tell she was reading him just as much as he was reading her.“Dinner is served!” Clint called from the dining room.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Bobbi Morse, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Bobbi Morse
Series: winterhawk bingo 2 electric boogaloo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970914
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18
Collections: Winterhawk Bingo Round Two





	when'd this become a mortal home?

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on this post  
> 
> 
> i just got the idea and badabing badaboom here i am
> 
> i need more winterhawkingbird always so i must do it MYSELF i guess
> 
> for the Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird bingo square on Winterhawk Bingo

Bucky wasn’t really sure what to expect when he knocked on the door to Bobbi and Clint’s apartment in the tower. They had invited him over to dinner as a formal welcome to the team, which felt weirdly normal, but nice. He didn’t think superheroes generally had housewarming parties but Bobbi and Clint were the old marrieds on the team so he guessed it would be their responsibility. His ma had told him a good hundred years ago that he was supposed to bring hostess gifts to this sorta thing, so he had a handful of flowers that he had had Jarvis get for him. Steve had given him an odd look when Bucky told him that he was invited to dinner. 

“Bucky!” Bobbi greeted him. “You’re just in time, we just decanted the wine.” 

Bucky felt himself blush and grin as she kissed his cheeks. “Uh thanks. Here, I felt like I should bring something but you said you had dinner covered and I don’t know what else to-”   
  
“They're lovely” She grinned at him again and stepped aside to let him in. “I’ll go put these in the kitchen.”

Bucky knew the layout of their apartment because it was a mirror image of his own. He toed off his boots and looked around. 

Their home decor was not at all what Bucky expected. Clint and Bobbi were both sort of disasters. They were often late(together), usually forgetful, occasionally forgetful. He expected their apartment to be a bit of a a disaster as well. But he was met with antique furniture, candelabras lit tastefully, a large velvet couch and leather chair. A golden retriever was sleeping on the rug in front of the huge fireplace. 

“Hey Buck!” Clint Barton. wearing a...velvet jacket with sweatpants and pouring glasses of deep red wine. He handed one to both Bobbi and Bucky. “Welcome to the Avengers.”

Bucky took a deep sip and let the dry wine sit on his tongue. It almost tasted strong enough to affect him, even with his super soldier metabolism. “Thanks guys. I wasn’t expecting much of a welcome but y’all and Steve are the only ones who’ve said anything.”

“Well. We’re not always the most sociable group but at least we-” Bobbi gestured between her and Clint with a grin that glinted in the candle light. “Are glad you’re here.”

“Yeah Buck! It’s good that you’re here!” Clint said enthusiastically, slipping an arm around Bobbi and sipping his own wine.

“Thanks guys. I’m glad you invited me here.” Bucky said, finding himself meaning it. 

A time in the kitchen dinged and Clint excused himself to finish dinner and Bobbi poured more wine. Bucky found himself looking at the photos they had on their wall. They had pictures in Madripoor and Budapest and Rome in what seemed like a variety of situations over several decades.

“How long have you two known each other?”   
  


“A while.” Bobbi responded, spooking Bucky as she came up right behind him. 

He just turned and appraised her with a spy’s eye but she just raised an eyebrow at him. They were exactly the same height and he could tell she was reading him just as much as he was reading her.

“Dinner is served!” Clint called from the dining room.

Bucky used his dining room as a dark room for when he had panic attacks, but Clint and Bobbi apparently were the type of people to actually use a formal dining room. Their long table had a deep red table runner and yet another elaborate candelabra in the middle. Clint carried a large platter with a dome thing on the top and unveiled rolls of sushi.

“Learned a while ago in Japan from one of the best.” Clint said proudly. “Don’t have much of an occasion to make it.”

Bucky hadn’t had sushi before, and was struggling when Bobbi reached over to adjust his grip on the chopsticks.

“You gotta put the whole thing in your mouth.” Clint said with a lascivious wink that made Bucky’s face heat up in the dark room. 

He popped a sushi roll into his mouth and grinned. “‘S good.” he mumbled through a mouth of sushi. 

Bucky ate while the couple asked him polite yet open ended questions and refilled his wine glass endless times. He was feeling full and even a bit tipsy by the time the platter was empty except for the palm leafs Clint had put for decoration. He felt Bobbi’s eyes on him a few times through dinner and when he would look back at her she would just sip her drink deeply, sometimes licking her lips afterward. It made Bucky feel…hunted… but safe. He trusted them. He would call them his friends, even before he had been officially invited to the team.

“Want to digest in the living room?” She suggested. “I can open another bottle of wine?”   
  
“Sounds lovely. Bucky?” Clint gestured after his wife when she left the dining room. 

“Yeah. How are you guys not….tanked after that wine? It’s strong enough to affect me.”

“We’re-”   
  
“Lots of practice.” Bobbi emerged from the kitchen with another bottle of wine. 

She had taken off the hoodie she had worn through dinner, revealing a low-cut dress with slash cut outs. Bucky was unable to tear his eyes from the pale skin revealed on her side until she was standing right above where he was standing.

“More wine dear?” She curved her lips into a smile.

“Yuh-Yes” Bucky tore his eyes up to her face, studiously not letting himself get caught admiring her form. 

He clumsily reached up to grab the wine glass, still distracted and not quite monitoring his control of his metal hand, which shattered the glass on impact.

“Oh god I’m so sorry!” 

“Don’ worry about it, Buck”

“It’s alright” Bobbi said without a beat. “We have to buy new china so often, we’re so clumsy.”   
  
“Here let me-”   
  


Bucky stooped down to try and gather the shattered pieces but stupidly reached with his flesh-and-blood hand, nicking himself on the glass and watching as he bled for a second before his supersoldier healing kicked in and almost immediately started closing the cut.

“Babe… Bobbi…” Clint’s steady voice came from above him. 

Bucky looked up to see Bobbi backed up against the wall, Clint’s hand firmly on her shoulder seemingly restraining her. Her eyes were almost completely black and her teeth were gritted together in a twisted sort of smile. 

“Sorry Buck.” Clint grunted out, his arm straining to hold Bobbi back.

“Is...She ok?” Bucky asked tentatively.

“Yeah, just caught her off guard.” Clint patted Bobbi’s face as if to get her focus on him. “You with me? Babe come back.” 

Bobbi shuddered and blinked a few times, her eyes going back to normal. She looked around at the broken glass, Bucky kneeling the floor looking at her with wide eyes, and Clint still bracing her against the wall. 

“Oh god did I-” Her eyes darted to Clint. “Did I hurt you?”

“Me?” Bucky seemed surprised. “Darlin’ they used to freeze me, I don’t think you could hurt me and that ain’t personal.” 

His Brooklyn accent slipped through when he was caught off guard and it made both Clint and Bobbi crack a smile. They looked at each other for a moment before relaxing and Clint stepping back from the wall. 

“So uh.” he started, sitting awkwardly on the sofa next to Bucky. “We…”   
  
“We’re vampires.” Bobbi said flatly. 

“Um . Excuse me?” Bucky stammered. 

Clint sighed. “We’re vampires. As in like Count von Count, Edward Cullen, that sorta vampire.”

“Or Jubilee or Blade or Morbius.” Bobbi interjected. “More accurately.”

“Yeah but they’re boring.”   
  


“I’m telling them you said that.” 

“Ok!” Bucky interrupted them. “So… do you guys...eat people….?”   
  
“No!?”   
  
“God, no.”

Bucky remembered the dog laying on their rug. “Animals?”   
  
“Jesus, Buck, no.” Clint looked horrified. “It’s the 21st century Bucky, we get blood from one of the Wolverines or Deadpool.”

Bucky looked pained. When he was growing up and in the army, there were known vampires but he suspected much of what he knew was hearsay or just blatantly wrong. “Don’t you need to like…hunt?”

“Rarely.” Bobbi said, finally coming and sitting by Clint on the sofa. “Younger vampires need to more often. But we’ve been around a while.”

“The answer to that is also Wolverines or Deadpool, or deer.” 

Bucky scrubbed his hands over his face. “How old are you guys?”   
  
They looked at each other, seeming to squint and hem and haw. 

“Are you older than me?” Bucky asked finally.

“Probably about the same age. At least I am.” Bobbi conceded. 

“I don’t remember a lot of my human childhood.” 

They were quiet for a moment, the tension mostly passed and the silence comfortable as Bucky processed what he had just been told.

“You probably want to go-” Bobbi started, lifting herself from the sofa as if to get started cleaning up. 

“No!” Bucky said suddenly. “I don’t. I just needed a second to let it all sink in. I don’t think any differently of you.”   
  
“You don’t?” Clint asked.

“There ain’t a lot you could do to make me think badly of you two, you’re the only ones who have made an effort to try to be my friend.” Bucky said honestly. 

“Well…” Clint started. “Then we have to be honest that we might have uh-”   
  
“Might have had more than purely friendly motives in wanting to get to know you better.” Bobbi finished, sinking down on the other side of Bucky. She licked her lips a bit and Bucky caught a glimpse of her very white teeth. “Of course, only if you’re interested. We can just finish the wine and talk about how much better bananas used to be and not do anything else, or…”   
  
She trailed off and Bucky felt his face flush as he tore his eyes off of her to look at Clint, who just shrugged and grinned wickedly at him. Again, Bucky felt like he was being sized up like a prey animal but he still trusted them. 

“I’ll go grab a new wine glass.”

“Sounds good, doll.” He winked back at Clint with a grin. “Let’s just see where that goes.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'd say i'd write more in this universe because i like it a lot but i don't know if i will 
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/AskAboutOcto)


End file.
